


Smoothness

by pushkin666



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crossdressing, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Alex is getting ready for the night.





	Smoothness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of The X-Files & crossdressing

Smoothing the dress over his hips, he brushed his fingers over the soft silken fabric.  He took a step forward and twirled in front of the mirror, the fabric flaring out over his stockinged thighs.  Smiling, he carefully undid the top two buttons of the dress, exposing the top of his lacy camisole.   
  
He stared at himself in the mirror for a minute or two and then took the make-up out of his clutch bag.  He carefully applied foundation, blending in it around the jawline so it didn’t leave a line. He put on eyeshadow, smoothing it in with the brush, the dark green bringing out the colour of his eyes.  Once the mascara was on he took the pink shimmering lip gloss out.  Krycek smiled as he carefully applied it, making a kiss at himself in the mirror.  Alexandria was ready for a night out.  Alex could be forgotten for a few hours and she could be herself.  
  
Glancing at the clock, she realised it was time to hurry. Mulder was waiting.


End file.
